Quando la maschera è caduto
by ZebreViril
Summary: Cette fois, c'est différent, Les rôles s'échangent; Le plus jeunes des deux frères ce retrouve en charge du plus vieux!   Ceci est une histoire remplis de sentiments profonds est inexplicable face auxquelles Feliciano se retrouvera.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur: **

**Je sais~ c'est court pour un premier chapitre~! **  
><strong>Ne vous arrêtez pas pour autant ;D! <strong>

**PS; par moment l'histoire pourrait tourner très dépressive.**  
><strong>Mais c'est a si attendre, après tout, l'histoire est classer "Hurtcomfort"**

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span>-Feliciano-<span>

Moi et Luddy on a décidé de passer un peu de temps ensemble~! C'est vraiment génial quand nous sommes ensemble, je m'amuse tout le temps!  
>Alors aujourd'hui nous sommes allez prendre une marche jusqu'au parc non loin de là ou Luddy habite. Le parc est grand et calme, il n'y a personne et c'est surprenant,<br>quand même, Il fait si beau ! Le soleil plomb mais il ne fait pas trop chaud non plus, c'est parfais!  
>Alors rendus au parc nous avons tout simplement marché dans le grand terrain vert~ et à un certain moment donné il m'a pris la main~!<br>Je l'ai regardé en souriant et serrant un peu sa main en retour.  
>Il m'a dit;<br>"je ne fais seulement ça parce-que personne ne regarde... "  
>En détournant le regard et rougissant, ça m'as bien fait rigoler, hi hi~!<p>

Soudain, mon cellulaire sonna. Quand je le pris l'afficheur disait que l'appelle était de la part de fratello. C'est assez rare qu'il m'appelle alors je fus assez surpris! Luddy aussi d'ailleurs fut surpris.  
>Puis il me lâcha la main lorsque je répondis.<p>

-Ciao Lovi~!

-Fratello... Um, ciao.

-Ve~? Ça va Lovi~?

-bah... Si. Enfin bref, si tu fais rien, ramène ton cul chez nous. On doit parler!

Sa voix était un peu étrange... Je me demandai si quelque chose était arrivé à mon fratello..! Mais ce devait juste être parce-que je n'étais pas habituer à sa voix au téléphone !  
>Alors, si si, je me fais des idées c'est certain!<p>

-A-ah mais Loviii~ je suis avec Luddy en ce moment! Je passerai plus tard, ok, veh ~?

En disant ça, non seulement j'eus droit à un silence prolongé de la part de Lovi, mais Luddy fronçait les sourcils. Il ne semble pas apprécier quand je le laisse pour voir fratello...  
>Finalement, Lovi répondit dans un grognement;<p>

- ... Ouais... Fais c'que tu veux.

Puis avec ça il raccrocha...  
>Lovi, lui, il déteste Luddy! J'ai déjà demandé pourquoi et il m'a traité d'idiot..! Mais... Je ne peux pas comprendre moi, s'il ne me le dit pas!<p>

Luddy soupira un peu et me dit;

-Tu dois aller le voir c'est ça? C'est sérieux ?

Je hochai la tête.

-si~! Mais je peux y aller plus tard Ve~ je veux rester avec toi plus longtemps Luddy~! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut me voire Ve~... Il dit qu'on doit parler!

-ah.., je vois. C'est bizarre je trouve. C'est peut être sérieux si c'est la seul chose qu'il a dit. Mais bon, je... Ne connais pas vraiment ton frère.

Je repris la main de Luddy en souriant, et notre sortie de déroula bien comme ça jusqu'à la fin!  
>Ensuite, je parti directement à la rencontre de fratello. En très peu de temps j'arrivai à la maison et ouvrit la porte sans cogner, comme d'habitude!<p>

-fratello ~! Je suis la, vee~!

Pas de réponse, enfin, pas de réponse verbale; un cognement dans le plancher se fit entendre venant de l'étage au dessus. Donc je suis monté en haut et je suis allé vers la salle  
>de bain, la seul pièce avec une lumière d'allumée. J'ouvris la porte...<br>Sur la scène la plus choquante de ma vie, mon cœur manqua même un battement...  
>Fratello était étendu sur le plancher, il n'était pas encore inconscient mais trop faible pour bouger. Son bras... Son bras gauche était ... Lacéré de marques de couteau profondes.<br>Il... Fratello... !

* * *

><p><span>-Lovino-<span>

Déjà neuf heur et Féli était toujours pas là, dire que je l'ai attendu toute la journée pour rien ... Il doit être dans les bras de ce bouffeur de patate à m'avoir complètement oublié!  
>Pfft... Comme d'habitude faut croire hein!<p>

Je suis assis ici, sur le plancher de la salle de bain... Et je fixe le plafond sans grande conviction depuis des heures, tourmenter constamment par des putains de pensées que seul  
>fratello aurait pus chasser. Je ne sais pas... Sa stupidité détend l'air... Mais il se fout de moi, il n'y comprend rien. Je... Je n'sais pas quoi penser... Tout ce que je sais... C'est que j'ai envie de mourir...<p>

Je me suis levé et j'ai attrapé le couteau que j'avais emporté avec moi en montant à l'étage ... Et ça recommence. Je tranche aussi profondément que le couteau puisse me le permettre.  
>Ma vue est embrumé et je ne vois qu'avec mes souffrances qui me dictent chacun de mes mouvements...<br>Mais une voix retentit, celle de fratello, et je reprends conscience..., échappant le couteau au sol.

-F...Féli...

Je suis soudain pris d'un étourdissement et je tombe, il y a du sang partout. Mon sang... Je ne savais pas que j'en étais allé si loin cette fois, et j'ai peur. J'ai tellement peur du  
>moment où Féli entrera. Il...<br>Il ne devait pas savoir, merde!

Mais le voilà qui est la, dans le cadre de porte, et il me regarde les yeux grands ouverts, totalement horrifié par le "spectacle" que je lui offre.  
>Merde ...Merde...!<p>

- Dispiace ... Féli...

Il se jette à genoux et me prend la main, les-siennes tremblent fortement, et moi je suis devenus trop faible pour bouger.

-Fratello! Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital !

- Féli, per favore, non... Pas... L'hôpital.

J'avais honte.

-Soignes-…Moi...

Tellement honte...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour a tous~  
>Petit message de l'auteure ici !<br>Bon… je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première fan fiction de se fandom a vie. XD  
>Alors ouais, c'est un peu compliqué pour moi. <strong>

**Aussi euh… désolée si au début c'est un peu confus, mais en même temps c'est un peu ca l'objectif, de voire l'histoire par les yeux de chaque personnages. Je test cette technique, aussi, alors j'espère que le résultat en vaudras la peine~ ! **

**Enfin bref, Merci de me lire ! Laissez des commentaires~ ^u^ !**

* * *

><p><span>-Ludwig-<span>

Il se fait tard... Très tard.  
>Bientôt minuit pour être plus précis, et je m'inquiète. Féli n'est toujours pas entré et je n'ai encore eu aucune nouvelle de lui.<br>J'étais certain que sa visite chez son frère ne prendrait que quelques minutes seulement.

•••

Je laissai s'échapper un long soupire, incapable de me concentrer sur ...un livre ou peu importe quel passe-temps je pourrais choisir en attendant le retour de Feliciano.  
>Impatient, je dépose mon livre et me Lève. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et passe au moins...<br>Une demi-heure à fixer la rue désertée, puis la sonnerie du téléphone retentit, me sortant de mes pensés.

-Féli!

Même si je ne pouvais être sûr de qui il s'agissait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer de tout mon cœur qu'il s'agisse de Féli. J'attrapai le combiné pour répondre.

-hallo*?

Ma voix semblait un peu paniquée malgré moi. Même qu'elle m'étonna un peu.

-Ciao Luddy.., je... Je reviendrai demain matin finalement ve~! Buona notte* !

Sur le coup, entendre sa voix me rassura grandement. Mais je dois avouer que je suis resté perplexe au ton qu'avait sa voix. Et aussi par sa nouvelle.

-Féli... Ça va?

- ah... Si, si~! Et désolé de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt !

-c'est bon... Merci d'avoir appelé, mieux vaut maintenant que jamais.

-ve~ je serai de retour dans l'avant-midi demain, t'en fait pas Luddy~! Ciao*..!

-Ja*. Gutten nacht*, Feliciano.

-buona notte ~ Ti amo*~!

Et il raccrocha.  
>Il semblait un peu pressé... peut-être dût à l'heur tardive, aussi. Il devait sûrement aller se coucher à ce moment-ci... Au fait, pourquoi est-il encore réveillé si tard...?<p>

* * *

><p><span>-Lovino-<span>

J'étais assis dans le lit. Fratello m'as nettoyé les plais et à enrouler mon bras de bandages... Ensuite il m'a aidé à me rendre à la chambre pour que je m'entende en attendant qu'il nettoie la salle de bain.  
>Je ne comprends pas... C'est fou comme je me sens mieux à présent, même si je voudrais que Féli reste pour toujours s'occuper de moi comme ça ...je suis pitoyable...<br>Quelques minutes plus tard seulement il était déjà de retour. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et me fit un petit sourire pour me réconforter même si ça présence était déjà suffisante pour m'apaiser ...

- Lovi, je dois appeler Luddy. Ça ne prendra pas de temps!

J'émis un grognement. Pourquoi devait-il le nommer alors que ça allait si bien en ce moment ?

-... Ouais, Ouais.

Toujours avec son petit sourire réconfortant, il prit le téléphone de la chambre et composa le numéro. J'écoutai la conversation. Et... Oui, ça m'écœurait !  
>Puis lorsqu'il annonça qu'il serait de retour le lendemain je serrai les poings et détourna le regard. Je me retenais de crier après le macho à travers le téléphone, l'envoyer chier...<br>Toute façons je causais déjà assez de problèmes à mon frère ainsi, et aussi ça ne changerais absolument rien; Fratello ne laisserais pas Ludwig pour quelqu'un comme moi.  
>Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer son visage lorsqu'il dit "ti amo"...<br>Il raccrocha et se tourna vers moi pour me parler;

-... Fratello*...?

-Che*...

- pourquoi... Pourquoi tu as fait... C-ça ..?

Je baisse les yeux, fixant mon bras.  
>"Parce-que j'en avais marre."<p>

-.. Lovi, per favore*...

Ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. "Pourquoi pleures-tu pour quelqu'un comme moi?" "Je ne mérite pas ces larmes." Il m'attrapa une main, et murmurait à présent, la voix tremblante et brisée.

-fra... tello... Perche*...?

"Met-toi pas dans un état pareil, tu n'as aucune raison de le faire."

-Féli... Dispiace*...

Je m'approchai de lui et enlaça mes bras délicatement autours de ses épaules. Presqu'immédiatement ses bras à lui se retrouvaient déjà en train de serrer ma taille,  
>son visage était accoté sur mon épaule et ses larmes coulaient contre ma peau. Je serrai un peu l'étreinte en inspirant profondément, pour ensuite tout simplement laisser court à mes propres larmes.<p>

Fratello refusa de me lâcher de toute la nuit. Il avait trop peur que je parte et je partageais sa peur. Au moins, cette nuit fut la meilleure depuis si longtemps.

Grazie mille*, fratello.

- tu reviendras demain, n'est-ce pas féli ..?

Il répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Puis tout les deux nous nous endormîmes bras dans les bras.

* * *

><p><strong>Traduction italien-Français : <strong>

**Buona notte : Bonne nuit  
>Ciao : Salut (autant pour dire au revoir que bonjour)<br>Ti amo : Je t'aime  
>Fratello : Frère<br>Che : Quoi  
>Per favore : S'il te plaît<br>Perche : Pourquoi  
>Dispiace : Désolé<br>Grazie Mille : Merci beaucoup **

**Traduction Allemand-Français : **

**Ja : Oui  
>Gutten nacht : Bonne nuit<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur~:**

**Bonjour a tous!**  
><strong>Je voulais simplement informer quuuueeee….<strong>  
><strong>Bah j'entre en session d'examen de fin d'étape. Alors ca signifie moins de temps pour écrire la suite.<strong>  
><strong>Mais je promets que je le ferai ! 8D<strong>  
><strong>Parce-que jusqu'à maintenant je trouve que mon histoire avance bien, et j'ai déjà écrit les résumer des prochains chapitres à écrire jusqu'au chapitre….9 je crois ? breeeef~ c'est pas finis~ et c'est très loin de l'être D<strong>  
><strong>J'espère que vous aimez l'histoire~<strong>  
><strong>Lâcher des Reviewscommentaires ! 8D**

* * *

><p><span>-Ludwig-<span>

Feli revint seulement dans les alentours de onze heures. Mais du moins qu'il est tenus sa "promesse" ça allait.  
>Par contre, il avait beau sourire et agir le plus normalement possible, après l'avoir côtoyé si longtemps je commence à le connaître comme le fond de ma poche. Quelque chose avait du se passer.<p>

- Feliciano, dit-moi ce qui ne va pas... Tu me semble beaucoup plus distrait que d'habitude.

- Hm~? J'ai l'air plus distrait~? Vraiment, ve~?

Et en disant cela son sourire devint encore plus forcer. C'est très clair pour moi depuis son retour, que son sourire était faux.

-Feliciano Vargas!

Son sourire disparut lentement. Je le fixais intensément, je comptais bien savoir ce qui le mettait dans un tel état.

- Dit moi ce qui c'est passé avec ton frère.

- v-Veee.., R-rien du tout ...

- Je vois très bien que ça ne va pas... Et je sais que c'est en partis à cause de ton frère, depuis que tu es revenus de la tu n'es pas normal. Alors dit-moi ce qui s'est passé...

Il baissa la tête, restant ainsi en silence un moment que je lui laissai...je savais qu'il allait parler. Et j'attendais juste qu'il me dise ce que je craignais le plus... Je me préparais déjà au pire pour dire vrai. C'était logique, il est allé chez son frère, de bonne humeur, pour revenir et être mal à l'aise à mes côtés.

-je ... Je ne veux pas en parler, Luddy... Dispiace.

J'écarquillai un peu les yeux. Il ne voulait pas en parler? Il me semblait que Féli me disait tout... Je devais prendre ça comme une confirmation de mes pensés ?  
>Que peut-être il... Il est en train de me laisser pour son frère ... Lentement? Qu'il est déjà avec son frère en cachette..? Je... Je déteste y penser. Argh, je saute trop rapidement aux conclusions aussi!<p>

- ... D'accord.

J'ai quand même décidé d'attendre qu'il me l'annonce lui-même ... Ou de me l'assurer avant de réagir. Peut-être que je me trompais aussi...Oui, oui, je devais assurément me tromper...

-Luddy.., je vais retourner voir fratello ce soir, ve...

Je fronçai les sourcils.  
>J'étais peut-être parano mais bon...<p>

-désolé, Féli... Mais je ne peux pas accepter. Tu reste avec moi...

-m-mais...! J'ai promis!

Je crois que j'étais vraiment jaloux au moment même... Et je le pris dans mes bras comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était mien.

-Je ne veux pas que tu y aille...

•••

En temps et lieux, je réussis à convaincre Feliciano de rester. J'étais heureux de l'avoir à mes côtés à nouveau cette nuit. Même si c'était différent; il semblait beaucoup plus inquiet. Il ne réussissait pas vraiment à s'endormir. Et lorsqu'il réussit ... Il pleura un peu dans son sommeil.

* * *

><p><span>- Lovino -<span>

Je n'ai pas bougé du lit depuis que fratello est partis, encore en train de récupérer... De toute façon je n'ai pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit. La seule chose que j'attends est le retour de fratello.  
>Je regardai l'heur, il de faisait tard... Je commença à craindre que Féli fasse comme la veille.. Ou pire, qu'il ne vienne pas du tout.<p>

•••

Mes craintes devinrent réalités en fin de compte. Au fil des minutes, mon cœur brisait de plus en plus. C'est con à dire, mais c'est réellement le cas.  
>J'ai l'impression que ma souffrance attrape mon cœur dans ses mains et en le mutilant lentement de divers façons. Y plantant ses longs ongles pour arracher la chaire, petites parcelles par petites parcelles, tirant sur les lambeaux pour le simple plaisir de me faire souffrir... Ça fait tellement mal... Je... Je ne veux pas succomber...<br>Mais à ce stade, c'est devenus impossible...

* * *

><p><span>-Feliciano -<span>

Luddy ne voulait pas que j'aille voir fratello hier... Mais aujourd'hui j'irai. Parce-que je m'inquiète tellement à cause de ce qui c'est passer ! Et... Et je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a fait. Il ne m'a toujours rien dit...  
>Alors je sorti rapidement, et me dépêcha pour me rendre chez moi où il était.<br>Avant, Lovino vivait chez Spain, mais depuis quelques semaines, ou même quelques mois, il était revenus à la maison. Sauf qu'au lieu de vivre ensemble j'avais commencé à passer la majorité de mon temps avec Ludwig. Enfin surtout depuis qu'on a commencé à être ensemble~!

Je m'avançai vers la porte principale de ma maison. Et après quelques hésitations je me décidai à entrer, optant pour agir le plus normalement possible ... Je me suis dit que dans son état il ne voudrait sûrement pas que je panique trop ...

-Lovi~! Ciao !

Je le vit sortir de la cuisine et il vint vers moi. Son attitude est étonnamment normale lui aussi. Il semble aller bien même !

-ah, ce n'est que toi! …Bien sur, qui d'autre c'aurait pus être ..? Y'as que toi pour être si bruyant...!

Je ris un peu et lui fit un grand sourire.

-ve~ Dispiace d'être si bruyant ~! Au fait, comment va tu~?

-bien... Bien, et toi?

-ça va très bien ve~!

Il acquiesça un petit sourire de rien du tout. Et dit d'une voix plus amicale qu'agressive;

-j'parie que t'as même pas de raison, l'imbécile heureux..!

Woah... Tout ce qui c'est passer il y a deux jours... C'était mon imagination? Je commençais à le croire... Il était tellement ... Normal! Ça arrive parfois, des cauchemars ! Alors je le regardai en souriant. Je voulue voir son bras, question de m'assurer si tout était réel ou non, mais il portait un chandail manche-longue un peu trop grand pour lui. Peut-être à Spain? Ou un cadeau de Spain~? Ce serait mignon~!

Je le regardais toujours en souriant avec mes pensées, l'imaginant avec Spain, ils seraient mignon tout les deux non?  
>Mon frère me tourna le dos, et après un cours moment il s'accota contre un mur en me faisant face à nouveau. Me lançant soudain un regard qui en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée, et l'accompagna même des paroles qui venaient avec. Il.. Il n'était pas content. J'avais fais une gaffe?<p>

-En fait... Je me demandais surtout tu foutais quoi hier.

Je restai perplexe sur le coup, ses bras étaient croisés et son regard était à la fois insistant, mais aussi un peu triste. Alors c'est vraiment tout arrivés...  
>Je me sentis envahis de culpabilité soudainement.<br>J'avais peur d'hier.  
>Il était seul, hier. Je n'étais pas venu.<p>

-O-oh fratello! Dispiace ..! Dispiace, je n'ai pas pus venir..!

Il détourna le regard, un peu agacé.

-ma question c'est qu'est-ce que tu foutais hier?

-j-je voulais venir te voir Lovi! Mais... L-Luddy voulait pas et... Je ne pouvais pas... D-Dispiace...

-Luddy..? Ce putain de bouffeur de patates!

Je pouvais voir son dégoût dans son regard quand il disait son nom... Il ... Il le déteste tant ..? Et moi..?

-i-il ne voulait pas que je vi-

-j'm'en fout! Je sais bien que tu préfère être avec lui de toute façon! Pas obliger de te faire plein d'excuses hein!

Le ton de sa voix avait grandement augmenté. Il était vraiment fâcher, ça faisait peur...

-Lovi... C'est pas vrai-

-Si ce l'est ! Et tu le sais autant que moi! Allez retourne donc le voir s'il te rend heureux, merde! C'est bien une chose que je ne réussis pas à faire...

Ça voix s'étrangla un peu et il baissa la tête en se taisant.

* * *

><p><span>-Lovino-<span>

Je rage.  
>Je tremble pour me contenir.<br>J'avais presqu'envie de faire pitié pour avoir son attention. Eh bien, je faisais sans doute déjà assez pitié comme ça aussi à vrai dire.  
>Le silence se prolongeait et je n'osais pas relever la tête. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait de crier tout ça a féli ?<p>

Je remarquai qu'il marchait vers moi et à ce moment seulement je levai la tête. Il pleurait et c'était à cause de moi... Je suis tellement stupide.  
>Puis contre toute attente il vint entourer ses bras à ma taille en se blottissant contre mon torse. Il tremblait un peu, sûrement parce qu'il contenait du mieux qu'il pouvait ses sanglots, ou peut-être parce qu'il avait peur et voulait du réconfort...<p>

-Dispiace Lovi... Dispiace... Je suis tellement désolé... Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul... Je... Dispiace...

Il continuait de s'excuser ainsi, tout bas, comme si ce n'était jamais assez. Mais ... Je le pardonnais déjà. Je le pardonnais toujours, lui. C'est moi que je ne pardonnais pas.

-Féli... Tu ... Veux savoir pourquoi ...? N'est ce pas?

Je glissai mes bras autour de ses épaules, et caressa doucement ses cheveux pour le calmer.

-shhht... Je vais tout te dire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour~!  
><strong>

**Un chapitre complet dans la peau de Lovino~!  
><strong>**Et bon, on comprendra un de ces jours toutes ces... tristes pensees****.**

**Laissez des Reviews~! ^^ **

* * *

><p><span>-Lovino-<span>

Je gardai Feliciano dans mes bras, je ne voulais plus le relâcher.  
>Après lui avoir dit que je lui expliquerais tout, il leva un peu les yeux pour me regarder, et j'essayai de lui faire un petit sourire rassurant en passant un pouce contre sa joue pour essuyer une larme.<p>

-tu sais Féli ... Tu n'as pas a t'excuser...

Puis je serrai un peu l'étreinte malgré mes blessures aux bras, et blottit mon visage contre son épaule. Je lui frictionnais doucement le dos pour qu'il cesse de pleurer et de trembler, même si moi-même je tremblais toujours.

-Reste... Féli...c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin... Je ne veux pas être seul...

Et il accepta.  
>Je me dis qu'il acceptait sûrement seulement parce qu'il se sentait mal de m'avoir laissé seul la veille.<br>Il devait accepter seulement pour se faire pardonner, encore une fois. Mais ça m'était égal. Tant que je pouvais m'assurer d'avoir mon petit frère à mes côtés "tel un rayon de soleil au beau milieu de la nuit". Ça peut semblez cul-cul dit comme ça, c'est sur, mais à vivre ce que je vis, vous seriez d'accord avec cette citation. Peut-être diriez-vous même que c'est bien plus profond que ça. Ou... Peut-être que vous au moins seriez assez fort pour surmonter mon problème ...contrairement à moi qui étouffe sous chacune de mes respirations tellement ça fait mal. Je ne parle pas de douleurs physiques non plus. Mais c'est comme si chaque bouffée d'aire devenaient elles-mêmes des problèmes que je voudrais éliminer. C'était rendus insupportable que de vivre tout simplement...  
>Je restai silencieux un très long moment, profitant de chacune de ces secondes incroyablement agréable dans ses bras. J'appréciais sa patience, il restait et me gardait contre lui, me forçant même pas à lui raconter le pourquoi de mes actions des derniers jours. Et chaque minutes qui s'écoulaient me confirmait seulement que je voulais qu'il m'aide. Je voulais qu'il m'aide, lui, personne d'autre et je voulais me confier. Mais j'avais peur de le changer, de le tourmenter ou le blesser. J'avais aussi peur d'aller mieux...je lâchai un soupire tremblotant contre son épaule. Je devais parler, au moins expliquer ... Une partie des choses.<br>Même si d'une manière, j'étais convaincu que ça me mènerais nul part.

-Feliciano...

Je me suis retiré de son étreinte et lui pris une main. Puis je me mis en marche vers le salon où je me posai sur le canapé. Féli s'assit à mes côtés, ne lâchant pas ma main. Il pourrait ressembler à ces chiens de compagnie qui suivent leur maître partout, bien élevé et docile, fidèle et protecteur. Prêt à donner sa vie si son malheureux de maître était en danger. Comme un être qui voue son âme à la personne qui lui est chère. C'est vrai, Feliciano correspondait bien à ces critères. Mais il est un être humain. De tel critère attribués à un être humain, c'était une chose rare. De nos jours restait-il vraiment des gens comme lui? Non. D'après moi personne ne pourrait être parfait comme mon frère l'était. Et encore la, parfait comme il est, presque tout le monde le méprisait, le traitant d'idiot et d'inutile... Et toute sorte de choses. Moi-même je le faisais, même si je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Mais c'est dans la nature humaine, nous méprisons la perfection, prétendant qu'il n'y a rien de plus parfait que d'avoir des défauts, c'est stupide, n'est-ce pas? Pour être parfait il ne faut pas être parfait, sinon on devient imparfait, pour être parfait il faut être imparfait, mais dans ce cas la on appelle ça "équilibré". Bref, je regardai la perfection dans les yeux, la mienne, ma définition de la perfection. Je devais lui parler.

Par contre... Je n'avais pas du tout envie de lui déverser tout mes malheurs pitoyables d'un coup. Surtout qu'à bien y penser, je n'avais aucune idée de par où commencer. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête ... J'allais lui dire ce que je pensais... Bien sur. Mais... Il fallait qu'il m'aide.

-Féli... Si... Si tu as des questions. Je te promets d'y répondre, ou du moins essayer, d'accord?

Il hocha la tête, et comme je m'y attendais, il regarda mon bras et demanda:

-pourquoi tu as fait ça... ?

-... Parce-que... Je... J'en avais assez...

-de quoi... Lovi?

Il me serrait la main, gardant les yeux fixés sur mon bras. Je lui remontai le visage avec mon doigt sous son menton.

-de ...

Je lâchai un soupire... Et le pris dans mes bras. Je devais tout lui dire... Mais c'était tellement pas évident.

-De tout, de moi. ... De la vie. Et... Hm. Il n'y avait que toi dont j'avais besoin...Tu es le seul qui me fait sentir mieux...

Je détournai le regard. Je n'avais jamais, dans toute ma vie, admis un truc pareil à mon frère. Je le devinais sous le choc, il gardait un silence... Mais je ne peux pas le blâmer. Depuis toujours, je l'ai si souvent malmené. Il devait sûrement être très surpris que je ... Ressente quelque chose pour lui. Surtout à ce point-la. Et sûrement qu'il culpabilisait à mort en ce moment parce qu'il ne s'était pas présenté quand j'avais le plus besoin de lui...  
>C'était bien son genre ça. Y penser me mit un petit sourire sur les lèvres, un tout petit. Dire que mon frère se souciait tant de moi...<br>Je le serrai un peu. Y en a qui ont besoin d'écrabouiller des balles de stress pour se sentir mieux, et bien moi j'avais plutôt besoin de prendre mon frère dans mes bras! Chacun ça façon.  
>Il me serra un peu à son tour, toujours un peu tremblant. Encore larmoyant...<p>

-mais ... P-pourquoi...

J'haussai les épaules...

-J'sais pas.

C'était un mensonge. Je savais parfaitement pourquoi j'étais écœuré de la vie. Et pourquoi il était le seul avec qui je ne sentais bien. C'était juste très dur l'admettre... Et même si je voulais tout lui dire... Quelques détails m'en empêchaient. J'aurais bien aimé lui dire... Mais... Merde comment je pouvais lui avouer en même temps? Il.. Il ne pourra rien y faire, ça ne servira à rien! Il va pleurer et être blessé par ma faute et c'est tout. Alors pourquoi je devrais l'embarquer dans ma misérable histoire dans le fond ? Si c'est juste pour évidement en finir un jour et le faire se sentir inutile?

-mais Lovi... S'il te plaît dit le moi... Per favore ...

-j'ai te l'ai dit... Je sais pas...

-... Je... Je veux juste t'aider fratello...

Je marmonnai.

-et tu feras quoi au juste...

-tout.

Sa réponse était immédiate. Irréfléchi d'après moi... Je soupirai puis je me reculai un peu pour pouvoir le fixer dans les yeux. Il se répéta:

-je ferai tout. Je ne veux pas que tu ... Partes.

Je détournai les yeux... Bon... Et autant lui dire un petit détail... Toute façon j'en finirai... ce soir.. Ou demain. Alors... Au moins lui avouer un truc qui me tracasse depuis trop longtemps. Je sais parfaitement comment il va réagir. Et Je sais pertinemment qu'il pensera à son allemand avant tout mais...

- Feliciano... Ti amo troppo. Tu es la seule personne avec qui je me sens bien... Parce-que tu es le seul que j'ai aimé dans toute ma vie...

Puis je rajoutai, en chuchotant:

-mais je... Je ne peux pas te rendre joyeux plus que lui...

Encore une fois... Je venais d'accomplir, dans la même soirée, une déclaration qui dépassait tout ce que j'avais pus lui dire dans toute ma vie... Et bien que ça fasse si longtemps que je l'aimais... Le jour où je me l'étais finalement avoué, il était trop tard.

Et maintenant, j'attendais tout simplement de me faire répéter ce que je savais déjà, mais de la bouche de mon frère.


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolée de prendre tant de temps entre chaque chapitre! **  
><strong>ma vie est tout de même chargée, je dois dire... m'enfin bref, j'espère que vous aimerez!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>-Feliciano-<span>

I-...il m'aime...

Il m'aime! Fratello m'aime..?

J'étais complètement surpris par une telle nouvelle. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais, vraiment .  
>Puis je sentis mon cœur ce serrer en entendant ce qu'il chuchota... C'était... Ça la raison?<br>Fratello voulait mettre fin à sa vie parce-qu'il m'aimait mais que... Que j'etais avec Luddy? C'était donc ça...?  
>Je l'avais tant blesser? Au point de le conduire dans un état suicidaire...au point qu'il veuille disparaître de ma vie et de la vie de tous...<p>

Et tout ça était de ma faute...?

Je ne savais que répondre... Mes pensées étaient embrouillés par la fatigue. Je n'avais presque pas dormit les deux derniers jours.. je dormait mal parce-que je m'inquiétais trop...  
>Et... Qu'est-ce que fratello voudrait entendre? J'aimerais tant lui dire ce qu'il désire savoir.<br>Mais, Mentir, est-ce mal si c'est pour sauver une vie?  
>Oh, si seulement quelqu'un pouvait m'aider... Pour l'aider à mon tour.<br>Peut-être que... Si je lui demandais du temps...

-F...feli...?

-...si?

-c'est bon, oublis ce que je viens de dire... Je...désolé..

-N-non , lovi, fratello... C-C'est moi qui est désolé... Dispiace..

Je le regardai , les yeux encore pleins de larmes, surtout en sachant que tout était de ma faute. Je me sentais tellement mal... Je suis horrible d'avoir fait ça..!

* * *

><p><span>-Lovino-<span>

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il s'excuse... Il panique ... Puis il culpabilise. J'aurais pas dus lui di-... Oh et puis à quoi bon...  
>Je le regardai aussi, puis je me dit simplement que... Tant qu'à mourir demain... Pourquoi pas foutre la merde un peu hein? Toute façon ce sera oublié après . Enfin, ce le sera pour moi.<p>

Je lui pris le menton, regardant ses lèvres...  
>Mais...<p>

Woh-! Je fout quoi putain!

Mon teint tourna soudain rouge écarlate et je décidai de cacher mon visage dans son épaule et l'attirer dans une étreinte un peu ferme. Au moins mes intentions auront été couvertes et en plus ... Ça fait du bien.  
>Il se blottit contre moi et fit de même, cachant son visage dans mon épaule..<p>

-on... O-on va dormir...?

Sa voix se faisait toute petite... Et je ne pus refuser.  
>Je dit tout bas, puisque maintenant il savait mon secret;<p>

-tu veux que je te porte..?

-non... Je te ferai mal à tes bras fratello..

-h...hmm...

Donc je le décollai de moi pour me lever. Il fit de même et me pris une main... Il ne voulait vraiment plus me lâcher. C'est fou...  
>Je lui avait tellement fait peur la première nuit... Quand il a vu ce que je me faisait ...<p>

•••

Peu de temps après, nous étions en train de nous préparer à dormir. Je le devinais mort de fatigue, c'en était même triste à voir! Il retirait son chandail lentement pour ensuite le laisser tomber au sol, puis fit de même pour ses pantalons et le reste de ses vêtements. Ensuite il ne fit que se laisser tomber lourdement dans le lit. Il glissa sous les couvertures et me regarda ensuite... Ses yeux étaient un peu rougit par les pleurs, mais il me fit tout de même un petit sourire.  
>Je le tirai dans une étreinte et me blottit bien confortablement contre lui...<p>

* * *

><p><span>-Feliciano-<span>

Je le laissai se blottir contre moi, ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Même que je m'agrippai à lui, me reculant néanmoins un tout petit peu afin de voir son visage. Il était un peu rouge, parce-que fratello est pas vraiment habituer à tout ces contacts physiques ! Ça me fit rire légèrement et je lui embrassai une joue.

-ti voglio bene~ fratello..

Il devint complètement rouge, comme je m'y attendait. Je dissimulai mon sourire grandissant d'amusement .

-P-pourquoi tu rit?

Il me fixait avec un faux air méchant en le disant. Je rit encore un peu.

-tu est tout rouge fratello~ ve~

-e-eeeh? Non! J'suis pas rouge! T'imagine des choses!

-mais c'est vrai~ je te le dit!

-ta... Ta gueule okay?

Et son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge! C'était assez marrant à voire ~ il pouvait autant qu'il le voulait essayer de m'en dissuader, ça ne marcherait pas vu le rouge pétant et évident sur ses joues !

-tout rouge fratello~! Je ne ment pas~ ve! C'est marrant!

-ce n'est PAS marrant merde!

-mais si~! Ce l'est !

-Feli, tu la ferme ou JE vais te la fermer!

-m-mais je disait juste que tu étais tout rouge ve~!

-ça y est... !

Soudain, je me retrouvai sous lui. Il me plaquait les épaules au lit et me tenait ainsi bien fermement. Puis, sans pouvoir contester ou quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres se retrouvaient contre les-miennes. Je piquai un fard et ouvrit grand les yeux dans la surprise. Mais, éventuellement, je refermai mes yeux et rendit son baiser... Je... Je ne pouvais faire quoi que ce soit d'autre! Il me tenait prisonnier! Je devais être complètement rouge lorsqu'il rompue enfin. Il me regarda avec un regard et un sourire victorieux .

-tiens tieeeens~! Tu est tout rouge feli!

-f-... Fratellooooo!

Il rit. Et... Ça me rendait tellement heureux entendre ce rire que je lui pardonnait déjà ce qu'il venait de faire. Même que je finit par rire un peu moi-même. Quand il revint au sérieux, il se laissa retomber à mes côtés et me reprit dans un câlin. Il se mît à caresser mes cheveux de manière un peu hésitante, ce qui me fit sourire, et me regarda bien dans les yeux.

-Feliciano, ... Est-ce que,.. Tu pourrais rester à mes côtés comme ça... Quelques jours?

-je ferai tout pour toi fratello...

Je lui sourit, et il eu soudain les larmes aux yeux.. Me serrant dans ses bras et me caressant toujours doucement les cheveux. Je fermai les yeux, fatigué, et laissa doucement le sommeil m'emporter ...

* * *

><p><span>-Lovino-<span>

Et à force de lui caresser les cheveux si doucement, je finit par m'endormir à mon tour, j'étais bien ... Ça faisait tellement longtemps...

•••

_"Roma roma~! J'ai quelque chose à te dire~"_

_"tu veux quoi, 'spèce de bouffeur de tomate?"_

_"juste te dire un truc~! Tu m'écoute n'est-ce pas lovi~?"_

_"bah ouais! Allez dit, merde, tu me fait perdre mon temps!"_

_"eh bieen~.."_

_"... Quoi!"_

_"Te quiero, Romano~..."_

_"..."_

_" Hum? Roma~ tu m'écoutait pa-"_

_"je m'en fout Spain. Je t'aime pas. Dégage... Tu vois pas que j'ai des trucs à faire..."_

•••

Je me réveille... Et je fixe le plafond... Pourquoi j'ai rêvé à ça bordel? J'suis pas foutue de l'oublier ce putain de moment? C'est  
>après que ce soit arrivé j'avais quitté la maison de Spain pour vivre ici chez moi...parce-que je... Je voulais vivre avec fratello mais il partait quand j'arrivais. Je voulais juste qu'il me réconforte...<p>

Je lâchai un grand soupir, qui réveilla même Feliciano toujours à mes côtés, agrippé à ma taille. Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda, puis me sourit.

-ve~..., bon matin fratello ~!

-ouais... Bon matin...

Je le regardai et lui embrassa doucement le front... Juste un petit baiser, ça ne dérangerait personne n'est-ce pas..? Sauf qu'Il me regarda surpris. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je venais de faire non plus. C'était comme sous impulsion. Comme... Hier en l'embrassant .

-oh...dispiace pour hier feli...

Je le rendait de plus en plus confus. Bien sur, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lire mes pensées. Tant mieux, aussi. Je crois que j'étais encore très fatigué, je ne faisais aucun sens en ce moment, et j'avais envie de l'embrasser à nouveau... Il fallait que j'arrête de trop y penser, Feliciano ne m'appartenait pas après tout. Il n'était pas à moi et donc, je n'avais aucun droit de faire ça. Mais..  
>Je voulais. Surtout depuis qu'il le savait... Et surtout en sachant à quel point il était "facile".<p>

Je finis par lui embrasser une joue, tendrement, et me blottir dans son cou.

-je comprend... Comment Spain a dut se sentir...

Je parlais pour moi, mais je crois que feli le comprit car il ne me questionna pas et me laissa faire... Il se laissait souvent faire. comme je l'ai déjà mentionné , il est "facile"...

Si seulement il était à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>lâchez des reviews~!<strong>


End file.
